Deux dimensions? Pourquoi pas trois!
by X-Yukiko-X
Summary: Honnêtement, les tremblements de terres ne devraient pas vous faire sauter d'une dimension à une autre. Malheureusement pour elles, c'est exactement cela qui c'est passé. NE LISEZ PAS, SOUS D'IMPORTANTES REVISIONS! Prologue refait.
1. Wistful wishes REVISE

Deux dimensions? Pourquoi pas trois!

_Prologue_

L'école était remplie de vie. Des élèves de tous âges allaient rentrer chez eux dans quelques minutes et le hall était rempli de personnes s'écrasant les unes contre les autres pour pouvoir passer à travers la petite porte d'entrée et sortie. Ils se poussaient, juraient et criaient de temps en temps quand un pied avait été marché dessus ou lorsqu'une main se prenait entre deux personnes. Mais pourtant, ils évitaient tous consciencieusement la jeune fille plantée au milieu.

En effet, elle gesticulait des bras, imitant un oiseau en détresse, tournait sur elle-même et criait à tue-tête.

" Hime!! T'es où? "

Une tignasse de cheveux blonds voletait dans tout les sens et finit par gifler son visage quand elle le tourna. Elle jura, tenant sa joue endolorie, et sauta sur place, toujours déterminée à trouver ' _Hime_ '. Ses yeux gris jetaient des éclairs à chaque fois qu'elle voyait une touffe châtain. Ce qui arrivait souvent.

Du haut de son mètre soixante-cinq, elle paraissait minuscule par rapport aux garçons qui l'entouraient en la lorgnant des yeux. Car malgré un caractère de cochon, son corps svelte et souple faisait envier beaucoup de fille et saliver beaucoup de garçons. Mais une chose entachait l'image.

Le manque de poitrine.

Malgré un très joli corps, ce manque atrocement voyant les retenaient pour la plupart. Une coupe plus courte, des habits plus masculins, et vous aviez un beau bishô.

Bien que la tenue qu'elle portait maintenant ( tee-shirt noir, pantas-courts militaires avec des vieilles baskets mal-foutues) n'était pas repoussante, elle n'incitait pas le monde à s'approcher d'elle. Et le beau bleu sur sa joue droite témoignait une vie un peu plus que calme. Juste un peu... Bon, d'accord, beaucoup.

Tout d'un coup, elle fit la moue, bouda et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol poussiéreux. De grosses larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et les gens durent faire un bond sur le côté pour éviter les cascades d'eau.

" Ma Himeee... Tu m'as laissée toute seule dans ce monde cruel!" cria-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

'' Et pour une bonne raison, banane.'' dit une voix amusée derrière elle.

Faisant un bond de deux mètres, elle se retourna pour enlacer tendrement la personne. Celle-ci rit de bon coeur et l'entoura de ses bras.

" Tu vois, je suis là. Maintenant arrête ton cirque et sèche tes larmes, Emi.''

La-dite Emi ronronna comme un chat et se calma.

" Vous êtes pas possibles, vous deux.''

Deux autres personnes les rejoignirent, des brunes.

Hime leurs sourit gentiment, tapotant de la main la tête scotchée à elle.

" Tu sens bon...'' murmura Emi, les yeux mi-clos. Une main passa à travers les cheveux de Hime alors que l'autre tenait fermement sa taille. Elle soupira devant l'affection énorme de Emi, mais sourit tendrement.

" Oui, bon," dit une des brunes. " On a pas toute l'heure, vous savez? Surtout que vous formez un joli spectacle et que tout le monde regarde.''

" Hm, urusai, Tora, t'es juste jalouse!" dit Emi en la narguant, sachant pleinement que Tora s'en moquait éperdument. Soupirant de bonheur, elle se replaça sur Hime confortablement.

" 'manque plus que rencontrer mon Titi-chéri pour de vrai et je suis heureuse pour la vie!"

Hime, Tora et la petite dernière, Lucy, rirent de sa naïveté et son mental de petite enfant.

" Magnez-vous, maintenant. J'ai un super truc à essayer!" finit par s'exclamer Lucy. " J'ai découvert --"

Sa voix fut coupée par un rugissement féroce provenant du sol. Une fissure apparut, suivie d'un craquement inouï. L'univers entier sembla s'arrêter de mouvoir et de respirer. Et la terre s'ouvrit. Des morceaux entiers de roches tombèrent dans un gouffre ténébreux, avalant également les quatre filles qui étaient dans le centre. Il se referma brusquement sur leurs cris de surprise et de peur.

--

_Qui est l'idiot qui a demandé ça?_

--


	2. Le réveil de Emi et Hime

re!

va y avoir un peu danglais, d'espagnol, de suédois, de japonnais et de francais dans cte fic... SOYEZ PREPARES! XP

* * *

_Le réveil de Emi_

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, tout était noir.

Incroyablement, elle était sur quelque chose de mou.

'Tiens, chuis dans mon lit...'

À son habitude, elle se leva pour poser le pied par terre...qui lui était tout d'un coup beaucoup plus près du bord.

Elle trébucha, laissant une jambe à moitié pendante sous la couette, et le reste du corps étalé par terre.

"Aoou..." gémit-elle doucement de douleur.

Elle se releva, se frottant le nez.

Elle marcha quelques pas pour allez vers la porte quand...

BAM!

" AÏE! PUTAIN DE SALETE DE MUR! FAIS CHIER! JE SAVAIS PAS QU'LES MURS BOUGEAIENT!" hurla-t-elle furieuse.

Elle se décola, et entreprit d'aller à droite.

BAM BAM!

_" YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"_ hurla-t-elle, cette fois en anglais.

Elle recommença, et eut la même réponce...

BAM BAM BAM!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! JE VAIS TE TUER!"

Une voix fatiguée et ennuyée l'arrêta dans ses paroles.

" Savais-tu que se parler à soi-même est le premier signe pour la folie?"

" TU ME TRAITE DE FOLLE!" hurla-t-elle en retour.

"Hn."

"VA TE FAIRE--MMHMMHHH!"

Une main venait de couvrir se bouche, lui coupant la parole.

" Que fais-tu ici?" la voix était maintenant glaciale et meurtrière.

Elle arracha la main d'une force surprenante, reprenant une grande bouffée d'air.

" Je sais pas! J'étais à l'école avec mes amies, je disait bonjour à tout le monde, comme d'habitude, quand y'a eut un tremblement de terre! T'imagine? En Belgique! Ensuite y'a eut un IMMENSE cratère qui s'est formé autour de nous et on est tombées dedans! Incroyable, non? En plus, après la terre, et ben elle s'est refermée toute seule! Et maintenant je suis ici avec un psychopate à qui je suis occupée à raconter toute ma vie! Mais je vais pas bien moi..." dit-elle en un seul souffle.

"..."

Elle se retourna enfin pour voir le 'psychopathe' en question et eut la belle surprise de se retrouver face à des beaux yeux rouges qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

"... pince moi, veux-tu?" demanda-t-elle lentement, se croyant dans un rêve.

Une grande douleure sur son avant-bras droit la fit reprendre conscience et elle hurla:

"SALAUD!"

Avant de balancer son poing dans la figure de l'autre qui le reçu sur sa joue.

Il vola de quelques mètres et s'affala contre le mur opposé.

Il se leva rapidement avant de disparaitre et réaparaitre devant Emi.

Celle-ci ne laissa pas passer son hurlement de surprise qui voulait vraiment sortir et entreprit d'envoyer sa jambe dans le ventre de l'autre quand à celui-ci, il attaquait le torse avec un kunai en tenant le bras de Emi.

C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un ouvrit la porte.

Le jeune homme évita habilement le coup de pied qui lui était réservé et envoya le kunai.

Comme guidée par un 6ème sens, Emi vira son buste sur le côté et l'évita.

Problème.

Ses cheveux étaient dans le chemin.

En un bruit mat, le kunai transperça à moitié le mur derrière Emi et ses cheveux tombèrent derrière elle,en laissant des mèches folles qui arrivaient à la base de la nuque.

Le tout avait duré deux secondes.

Kisame entra en souriant.

"Itachi! Y'a le ptit déjeuner qu'est prêt!"

A la vue du 'carnage', son sourire s'effaça.

Emi put enfin, grâce à la lumière, voir son 'psychopathe' et Itachi, voir 'la folle de service'.

Emi regarda de Kisame à Itachi et de Itachi à Kisame.

Ses yeux roulèrent vers l'arrière et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

_Le réveil de Hime_

Hime 'dormait paisiblement'...Sur une branche à une centaines de mètres au dessus du sol.

Fidèle à son habitude, Hime se réveilla, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle s'étira et trouva que son lit était bien dur... Un peu trop à son avis!

Il faudrait qu'elle songe à changer son matelat...

Elle se dit soudain, que si son lit était dur, c'était peut-être qu'elle n'y était pas...

'MERDE! PUTAIN! JE SUIS EN COURS ET JE ME SUIS ENDORMIE! VITE FAIRE SEMBLANT D'AVOIR ÉCOUTER!'

Se roulant brusquement sur le côté, elle se rendit compte ((un peut trop tard)) qu'elle était perché en haut d'un arbre, avec un équilibre plus que préquère...

Elle tomba en hurlant toute sa haine envers ce monde injuste qui lui faisait subir ce genre de chose pour de prunes!

Elle termina sa chute sur quelque chose de dur ((et non ce n'est pas le sol)).

"SALTÉ!" Fit-elle en se dégageant de ce qui était autrefois un objet.

Elle s'apprêta à cogner le pauvre objet en question qui n'avait rien demander pour subire un telle traitement.

Elle se rendis enfin compte, qu'elle n'était pas en classe, qu'elle était dehors, que les gentils oiseaux gazouaillaient et qu'elle avait frappé une chose chaude et ayant des "poils" quasi rouges, quasi orangés.

"Hoh, non! Pauvre renard! Je l'ai pas tué quand même!"

Elle pris le 'renard' dans ses bras, ne se rendant pas tout de suite compte que le-dit renard portait des vêtements noirs.

"grlmlml!" fit-il

"Ho! Un renard parlant!" Dit-elle

'Je me demande combien ça peut raporter si je le vend...'

"Quel est l'idiot qui a eu la 'sublime' idée de me prendre pour un amortisseur?"

Hime-chan, prenant contience qu'il ne sagissait pas d'un animale et encore moins d'une chose qui pouvait lui raporter de l'argent, le poussa.

"C'est qui que t'as traiter d'idiot? Pour ton informassion, singe mal peigné, je suis une fille!" Dit-elle, furieuse de la comparaison.

Contrairement à Emi-chan qui, à partir de ses 13 on la prenait pour un garçons à cause de ses tenues et de son comportement, Hime ressemblait beaucoup à une fille.

Personne ne s'était jammais trompé, contrairement à sa meilleure amie...

"Quelle est l'idioTE qui a eu la 'sublime' idée de me prendre pur un amortisseur?"

Hime fit voler son poingts. La 'chose' vola à plusieurs mètres.

Hime fut étonnée de la force qu'elle venait d'utiliser.

Sur ce, elle sautilla partout en hurlant de toute la force de ses poumons ((ce qui n'étaient pas négligable)).

"JE SUIS FOOOOOOORTE! PLUS AUCUN GARÇON NE M'EMMERDERA! Enfin, ils ne m'ont jamais beaucoup emmerder...bof, tant pis!"

Elle regarda le tas d'habits noirs enchevêtrés dans un tronc d'arbre à moitié détruit.

Prudemment, elle s'approcha seulement pour être ensevelie de sable jusqu'à sa taille.

Ses yeux se firent énormes en regardant la personne qui se levait, et qui avait l'air furieuse.

"G-gaara?" demanda Hime tremblante.

"Quoi!" hurla en retour celui-ci.

Hime s'évanouit dans un laps de secondes très petit.

* * *

vla vla! lisez et mettez des reviews! 

le prochain chapitre sera le réveillement de Tora-chan et Nyu-chan...

XD XD XD ;P ;P ;P xdd xdd xdd xdd :) :) :) ;) ;) ;)

S'IL Y A DES FAUTES D4ORTHO DITES LE! XP


	3. Le réveil de Tora et Nyu

moi: Bijour tlm!

Tora-chan, Hime-chan, Nyu-chan: CA T'AS PRIS DU TEMPS!

moi: -grosse goutte de sueur- errr... j'étais occupée!

Tora-chan, Hime-chan, Nyu-chan: -gros yeux-

moi: hehe... au revoir! -s'en va en courrant-

Hime: -soupir- Naruto n'appartient pas à Emi-chan, il appartient à Masachi kishomoto... je crois que c'est ça, ouais...

* * *

Yakushi Kabuto se promenait tranquilement dans la forêt. Loin d'Orochimaru et de ses ordres stupides, loin de Sasuke et de ses conneries, loin des ennemis farcis, loin des ennemis far-là... loin des HORREURS du village du son quoi! 

Aujourd'hui était le jour parfait pour faire une belle promenade.

Le ciel était d'un beau bleu, les zozios faisaient cui-cui, une légère brise faisait doucement voler les cheveux de Kabuto, une fille tombait du ciel en hurlant, la normale.

Une minute... une fille tombait du ciel!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kabuto eut le mauvais réflexe de lever la tête pour voir ce qui allait tomber sur lui dans 2 secondes.

**BAM!**

Il laissa échapper un grognement de douleur.

" Putain, tu sais que tu n'es pas un bon matelas du tout?" lui demanda une voix féminine.

Kabuto regarda ce qui était tombé sur lui avec une vitesse aluscinate.

Une jeune fille le regardait, couchée confortablement sur son dos. Ses yeux bruns cerclés de mordoré luisaient d'une lueur amusée.

Un beau silence s'installa.

"Qui es-tu?" demanda le jeune fille.

"... Kabuto, enchanté" dit celui-ci d'une voix étranglée.

"...tu sais, tu me rappelles énormément quelqu'un? Ouais, le mec là,Yakushi Kabuto, qui travaille pour Orochimaru dans le manga Naruto! En plus t'as les même habits! Et le même nom! C'est un cosplay? J'peux participer?" demanda-t-elle rapidement.

"Je SUIS Yakushi Kabuto!" hurla-t-il, perdant totalement son calme.

Qui était cette fille? D'où venait-elle? Comment connaissait-elle son nom?

Voilà de bonnes questions...

"Ah oui? Alors est-ce que j'ai raison en disant qu'il y a Orochimaru, ou Oro-teme comme l'appelle _affectueusement_ Emi-chan, derrière moi?"

"Oui."

La fille tourna la tête et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec _'Oro-teme'_.

"Et ben tien! Qui voilà?" demanda-t-elle sans une once de peur.

"Qui es-tu?" demanda Orochimaru.

Elle se leva de sa confortable position ((qui était être couchée de tout son long sur le dos qe Kabito)) et se présenta.

"Tora-chan! C'est ce qu'on m'appelle! Jeune fille de 18 ans en 6ème année! ((En Belgique, pas en France ou je ne sais trop où!)) Pas de petit ami et fière d'être la proprio d'un ma-gn-fi-que katana! Aaaah, qu'il est beau... Enfin! J'habite quelque part en Belgique! Où sommes-nous?"

"...dans les montagnes du pays du son." dit Orochi.

"Oh." fut la réponse intelligente de Tora.

Un autre silence s'installa.

"QUOI?" cria Tora.

" Quoi quoi?" demanda kabuto.

"Vous voulez dire que je suis dans le pays du son? Comme ... le pays du feu avec le village caché de Konoha? Et tout le reste?"

"Oui."

"Oh bon Dieu... vous voulez dire que je suis dans le manga Naruto? Et comment ça c'est passé ça? Arrgh... j'ai mal à la tête... Faut pas trop penser!"

"Manga... Naruto? Que vient faire cet idiot dans la conversation?" demanda Orochi.

"Eh bien... comment expliquer? En fait, vous! Vous êtes des personnages d'un livre, un manga. Normalement, vous n'e-xi-stez PAS! Vous ne pouvez pas me parler comme vous me parlez maintenant, vous ne pouvez pas bouger comme ça devant moi! Vous exister DANS UN LIVRE!" hurla-t-elle à la fin.

Les deux autres étaient occupés à se serrez l'un contre l'autre en tremblant de peur de se faire tuer par le folle devant eux.

"Mais bon... si je suis ici, c'est que les autres sont ici aussi!" conclut Tora.

Une énorme explosion troubla les ninjas et Tora.

**BOUM!**

Un grand sourire fendit le visage de Tora:

"J'ai trouvé Emi-chan!" s'écria-t-elle, très contente.

Une seule et même pensée traversa l'esprit de Kabuto et d' Orochimaru:

'Encore plus de folles? On est morts!'

Tora se tourna vers Kabuto:

"Toi, tu viens avec moi!"

'Oh non...'

* * *

Nyu dormait paisiblement dans un lit bien confortable. Tout allait bien, son lit moelleux était dout et chaud. 

Mais une lèche sur la joue vint la déranger dans son someil paisible.

"Fuji, arrête..." murmura-t-elle à son chien.

Une autre lèche la réveilla tout à fait.

Elle jetta un regard noir à son chien brun qui portait un bandeau frontal autour de son cou.

Une minute... son chien à elle était noir et blanc! Pas brun!

"Que fais-tu ici?" demanda le chien.

Et en plus, son chien ne parlait pas!

"Euh...je...euh..." et puis elle hurla.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"ARRETE DE GUEULEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Elle stoppa abruptement et regarda vers la porte.

La personne qui venait de hurler encore plus fort qu'elle était un jeune garcon de plus ou moin 16 ans, blond avec un hitae-ate attaché sur son front.

A côté de lui, se tenait une fille de 16 ans aux cheveux rose et avec de jolis yeux vert citron. son hitae-ate sur sa tête comme un serre-tête.

A ses côtés, il y avait un jeunne homme d'environ 18 ans, aux cheveux et yeux noirs et puis un homme aux cheveux argentés avec un hitae-ate sur son oeil gauche et un masque noir lui couvrant plus de la moitié du visage.

Elle hurla à nouveau.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Une main lui couvrit rapidement la bouche.

Elle la mordit sauvagement.

"Aïe!" cria Naruto.

"Crétin..." soupira Sakura et s'avança pour le soigner d'un rapide jutsu médical.

Sai pouffait de rire dans son coin.

Kakashi eut une grosse goutte de sueur.

"Où suis-je?" demanda rapidement Nyu.

"A Konoha, au pays du feu." dit Kakashi.

"Ah, à Konoha... A KONOHA!"

"Oui."

"Oulala... bon! Je suis Nyu! C'est plus simple!"

"Et je suis..." commença naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, rêve de devenir Hokage, trés connu pour son amour des ramens, a le Kyuubi prisonnié dans son nombril, orphelin et enfant du 4ème Hokage, Yondaime. Amoureux de Hyûuga Hinata.

Haruno Sakura, medic-nin trés douée sous la supervision de Tsunade-chan, propiétaire d'une force énorme, trés joviale et gentille, à ne pas énerver. Amoueuse de Mhmffrm!"

Sakura venait de se jetter sur Nyu, la plaquant sur le lit avec ses deux mains sur la bouche.

"Je t'interdis de révéler ça!" murmura-t-elle entre ses dents, rouge pomme.

Nyu hocha du mieux qu'elle put sa tête en guise d'accord.

Sakura hôta ses mains et Nyu continua dans sa lancée.

"Toi, tu es Sai! ANBU trés doué, tu utilise la peinture que tu rend vivante pour attaquer et deffendre. Chouette pouvoir! Tu ne reconnais pas bien tes émotions mais tu es très heureux de pouvoir être dans team7! Et tu aimes Sakura malgré ce que tu dis! Et tu considére Nruto comme un petit frère trés ennuyant. Tu adores leurs faire chier aussi!

Hatake Kakashi! ex-ANBU et maintenant sensei de Team7. Tu es le fils du Loup Blanc ((je crois que c'est ça! Si c'est faux, dites le!)). Tu es trés doué et en plus, tu es un GROS pervers! Va falloir arrenger ça..."

Team 7 la regardait avec de gros yeux.

Comment savait-elle tout ça?

Puis Sakura rougit.

Sai...l'aimait!

Elle rougit de plus belle et le regarda discrétement.

Son visage ne disait rien mais ses yeux oui.

Ils étaient remplis d'embarrassement, d'amour et de douceur mal cachés.

Elle détourna vivement le regard quand celui de Sai se posa sur elle.

Sai la regarda tendrement avant de se reprendre et remettre son _masque_.

Naruto, lui n'avait rien compris.

Son père? Le 4ème Hokage?

Il continua de se détruire la tête à réfléchir.

Kakashi souriait sous son masque.

Elle était bien intéressant cette fille!

Nyu se reprit.

Elle était à Konoha. Elle était dans la chambre de Kakashi. Dans son LIT!

"Bon Dieu... faut que je trouve les autres!"

Elle attrappa Kakashi d'une poigne surpenamment forte et courût vers la sortie et vers les portes de Konoha.

Elle arrivait dans la forêt quand une explosion la fit valdinguer d'un côté à l'autre avant de s'applatir contre un arbre.

Un hurlement le suivi.

"HENTAÏ!"

Nyu décolla son visage du tronc, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

"Emi-chan!"

Une tache noir et rouge vola à environ 20 mètres au dessus d'eux:

"Tiens! Un Itachi volant!" s'exclama Nyu.

Kakashu gémit de douleur quand Nyu traça vers l'explosion, lui volant derrière elle, seulement retenu par la main de Nyu qui tenait le col de sa veste.

'Pourquoi moi?' se demanda-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où un ENORME cratère s'était formé devant un jeune fille rouge de fureur.

"Emi-chan!" crièrent trois voix en même temps.

Emi releva la tête et vit trois figures qui se rapprochaient rapidement avec une sorte de ...sac? qui se balançait derrière elles.

Emi poussa un grand cri de joie.

"Tora-chan, Hime-chan, Nyu-chan! Que c'est bon de vous revoir!"

"Regarde!" hurlèrent en même temps les trois filles en poussant devant elles le 'sac'.

Un Gaara avec une belle marque rouge sur la joue s'affala, puis un Kabuto mort de peur tomba sur lui, et tout au dessus tomba un Kakashi qui se tiraillait de douleur en essayant d'enlever les morceaux d'arbre coincés dans sa peau.

Une forme noire et rouge s'affala à son tour, sonné et une belle trace de main rouge sur sa joue gauche à côté du tas.

"...Gaara, Kabuto, Kakashi et Itachi? beau pactol." fit Emi.

"...On fait quoi avec?" demanda Hime.

"Err...je sais pas moi? Et toi Nyu?" demanda Tora en poussant légerement du pied Kabuto pour vois s'il réagissait.

"Sais pas..."

Quatre gémissements de douleurs leur coupèrent de leur conversation et elles se retournèrent vers le tas.

Un silence pesant plana.

"Va bien faloir rester ici..."

"JE SAIS!" cria Hime.

"QUOI?" crièrent en choeur les trois autres.

"On va à Konoha voir Tsunade-chan!"

"YOSH!"

* * *

moi:voila voila! content? JE EUX AU MOIN 5 REVIEWS POUR CONTINUER! SOYEZ SYMPA!

tora: ouais! elle s'est forcé à ecrire ce truc!

Hime: OUAIS!

Nyu: ... reviews please! .'

moi: XP


	4. Conneries de conneries

REEEE!!!! Ca va??? XD Comme en ce moment je m'emmerde, j'écris! Alors soyez content!!!! ;)

Pour les couples!! J'ai eu des demandes de NEJI--HINA et SASU--NARU.

VOTEZ!!!!!!!!!

AU FAIT!! Il va y avoir une nouvelle!! Ce sera un Kiba--OC, dac tout le monde?? XP

Bon, Naruto ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Masashi Kishomoto.

* * *

_**Conneries de conneries**_

"Emi-chan?"demanda Hime.

"QUOI?!"

"Err..." commença tentativement Tora " Tu t'es fait une nouvelle coupe??" ((voir chap 2))

"Non! C'est vrai?" ironisa Emi.

"Que c'est-il passé?" demanda prudemment Nyu, faisant son possible pour ne pas énerver encore plus son amie déjà rouge.

Cela ne marcha pas.

" C'est ce hentaï de merde!! En me réveillant, j'ai fait une conneries et y m'a envoyé son kunaï de KUSO!!! De plus, il était _malencontreusement _dans le chemin de mes cheveux!!!!! Et PAF!! Bye bye! En plus, après ça, je me suis réveillée une nouvelle fois et devine qui était sur MA poitrine? CE KUSO-TEME!! Et il était bien confortable!!! Et puis, y'a Tête-de-poisson qu'est rentré, et le teme a profité pour m' EN-BRAS-SER! Et après j'ai gueulé, lui ai envoyé mon pied la où il faut --les garçons gémirent de douleur-- et puis vous connaissez la suite..." Emi pris une bonne goulée d'air et se calma. Même si ça ne l'empêcha pas de fusiller Itachi du regard.

"Ah..." fut la réponse des autres.

"Mais bon!! Le passé c'est le passé! Continuons notre route dans la joie et le bonne humeur!" continua Emi avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

Une goutte de sueur coula le long des têtes des amies.

'Elle est vraiment zarbe...' fut leur seule pensée.

* * *

La petite troupe de oufs arrivèrent rapidement à Konoha. 

En voyant les immenses portes, les filles ne purent s'en empêcher, et elles bondirent en avant de joie.

Les gardes les arrêtèrent mais en voyant Kakashi et Gaara hocher affirmativement de la tête, les laissèrent passer.

Par on ne sait quel miracle, ils ne virent pas Kabuto et Itachi.

Kakashi les conduit vers la tour Hokage pour voir Tsu-Tsu.

Arrivant, Shizune ouvrit la porte, blêmit en voyant Itachi et Kabuto, puis s'évanoui.

"Yo, Shizune!! HELLO!! T'es morte?" demanda stupidement Hime.

"Z'êtes qui, vous?" demanda une voix ensommeillée qui disait que la personne avait trop bu et avait maintenant une gueule de bois terrible.

"TSU-TSU!" s'écriairent en même temps les filles.

Un flash de recognition ((AN: je crois que c'est ça...)) passa furtivement dans les yeux de Tsunade.

On ne sait comment, mais elle reconnaissait ces filles!

Mais d'où? Elle même ne savait pas...

" Vous venez d'où?" demanda Tsunade, soudainement sobre.

Les filles se sourirent:

"On vient..."commença Hime.

"... d'un..." continua Nyu.

"...autre..." continua Tora.

"...MONDE!" termina Emi.

Le silence s'installa.

"Et...comment avez-vous fait pour passer de ce...monde à celui-ci?"

"Ben en fait, on était à l'école et y'a eut un ENORME tremblement de terre, un trou s'est formé autour de nous et nous sommes tombées dedans! Emi s'est réveillée chez Itachi, Tora sur Kabuto, Hime dans un arbre au dessus de Gaara et moi dans le lit de Kakashi-chan!" sourit Nyu.

Tsunade soupira.

"Alors c'est là que tu es allé te fourrer." dit une nouvelle voie.

Une personne sortit de l'ombre.

C'était un fille de plus ou moin 18 ans, aux cheveux châtin clair lui arrivant à la moitié du dos en tresse, des yeux bleux ciel cintillant, et un peau mate.

Elle portait un T-shirt beige moulant avec des capris noir et des chaussures ninja habituelles.

Son regard était fixé sur Gaara durement.

C'était à son tour de soupirer.

"Non mais vraiment... tu pars draguer les filles et moi je me retrouve comme ta nanny! Tu sais combien de temps je t'ai cherché? UNE SEMAINE!! Ma pauvre petite Aiju est malade à cause de toi!"

Elle sortit un boulle de poil blache de sa veste verte de chuu-nin.

La boulle miaula doucement avant de se serrer contre la poitrine de la fille.

"Là là..." murmura-t-elle.

Son regard se porta sur Tsunade.

"Excusez-moi, Tsunade-sama, mais pourriez-vous soigner Aiju? Elle ne va pas bien du tout."

Tsunade hocha de la tête en guise d'accord et soigna rapidement le chat.

"Merci! Je n'y connais rien en jutsu médicaux."

Tsunade sourit:

"De rien, Tokito-san."

Alors, elle s'appelait Tokito...

Info à stocker dans le cerveau immédiatement!

Les filles sourirent à Tokito.

Un terrible remue-ménage derrière elles les rappellèrent à l'ordre.

Elles se retournèrent lentement pour voir 4 visages TRES fachés...

Et merde.

Elles reculèrent tout-dou-ce-ment et se plaquèrent contre le mur, voulant y disparaitre.

Tsunade les regarda bizarrement avant de comprendre.

Il y avait Itachi, Gaara, Kabuto et Kakashi rouges de fureur, avec un visage à faire pisser Orochimaru dans son froc!

Ah, la terreur des garçons...

"Vous..." commença Kakashi.

"Allez mourir." termina Kabuto.

Les filles rièrent nerveusement en réponse.

Tsunade s'interposa.

"Stop! Pas de conneries dans mon établissement! Vous 4!" elle se tourna ves les filles " vous allez surveillez Kabuto et Itachi!! Voyant que vous avez reussi à les maintenir en laisse jusqu'ici."

"Mais, Tsu-tsu...on est pas forte, nous! On y connait rien au chakra et tout ça!" dit Hime.

"Alors vous allez vous entrainer!"

Puis, Tsunade eut l'idée du sicle et se tourna vers les garçons:

"Kakashi! Tu vas entrainer Nyu! Toi, Gaara tu auras Hime, Kabuto Tora et Itachi Emi! Vous les entraînerez pendant trois mois avant de voir à quel niveau elles seront. Je me suis fait comprendre?" ordonna-t-elle.

'Au secour...!' pensèrent les filles en même temps.

'Vengeance...' pensèrent les graçons.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent malicieusement.

Les filles pleuraient déjà de douleur.

"Tsunaaaaaaaade!"

* * *

Me suis tuée à écrire alors soyez sympa!!! Merci :) 


	5. Entrainement de malheur pt 1

...normalement je devrais être occupée à faire mes devoirs mais comme je suis TRÈS sympa... j'écris juste pour vous, mes a-do-ra-bles lecteurs!!!

--évite des kunais-- doucement!! Si on me tue, bye bye l'histoire!!

--silence--

Merci !

**Bon!! quelques infos:**

-Je suis suédoise mais je ne suis jamais sûre pour l'orthographe!!

-Titi-chéri: Itachi.

-Gaaraninounichou:Gaara.

-Butor-nator: Kabuto ((j'ai pas pu resister!! ;P)).

-Kaka-chan: Kakashi.

-Il y aura des mélanges de langues pas possibles dans cette fic alors, **VIGILENCE CONSTANTE!!** ((pas pu résister non plus...))

**ET JE DIS AUSSI UN GRAND MERCI À TOUS MES LECTEURS ADORES QUI ME SUPPORTENT MALGRE LE GRAND RETARD QUE J'AI POUR METTRE DES CHAPITRES EN PLUS!!!**

Ce chapitre est un cadeau à tous, et aussi pour les...

**_500 hits!!!_** Trop contente...

* * *

_Entrainement de malheur partie un._

* * *

Donc comme l'avais dis cette "très chère" Tsunade, chacune des filles allaient devoir s'entraîner... Hime avait suivi Gaara car elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas la vengeance allait empirer... Gaara avait dis d'un regard à Hime qu'il allait à son appartement et que si elle tentait de fuire ça irait mal pour elle. 

à l'appartement

"Gaaranounichou, pourquoi on doit venir ici?" Dit-elle.

"Car je ne me ballade pas avec un questionnaire dans la poche"

"... Ça explique tout..."

Il se dirigea vers se qui semblait être un bureau, des dossiers s'entassaient et il chercha, trifouilla, jetta des papiers et sortis avec triomphe le fameux questionnaire.

"Ah... c'est un test écrit... merde, moi qui pensais avoir échapé à celui de math mais voilà qu'on m'interroge sur une matière que je connais encors moins bien..." dit Hime.

"Que marmones-tu?"

"Tu parles toujours pour rien dire? Ou en tout cas tu pourais faire l'effort de dire plus que trois mots!"dit-elle.

"..."

"Tu t'améliores, maintenant tu ne parles plus de tout."

"Viens, on va dans une autre salle, je n'aie pas envie que mon appartement parte en fumée sur une de tes colères."

"Sympa... je veux bien avouer que je m'énerve facilement mais quand même je suis pas un monstre!"

"Ça, ça reste à pourver..."

"Grrrrr! Tu veux mourir?"

"Pas plus que ça. Tu viens?"

Ils arrivèvèrent bientôt à la fameuse salle et Gaara lui tendis le quetionnaire.

"Il n'y a pas de limite de temps, mais je comparerai tes points et le temps que tu as mis pour répondre aux questions avec la moyenne des autres."

"Oky! Heu... Gaara?"

"Quoi?"

"Je peux avoir un bic?"

"Tu n'en n'as pas?" Dit-t-il interloqué.

"Je ne me balade pas avec des bics dans ma poche! Enfin je crois... Je pense que si je cherche bien je trouverai quelque chose!"

"..."

"Et puis, tout a disparus quand je suis arrivé ici. Mon sac est resté la-bas. J'espère qu'on ne me volera rien..."

"J'ai mal à la tête... tu parles trop... tiens voilà un bic, garde la, je te le donne..."

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! MERCI! MON PREMIER CADEAU!!!!!!!!!!! JE LE GARDERAI TOUTE MA VIE!!!!!!!!!"

"... Tu le fais exprès?"

"A moitié..."

Il se retourna et fit comprendre a Hime que le test avait commencé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle demanda:

"Gaara? C'est quoi le -Chakra-?"

Il la regarda et sembla s'affesser quelque peu.

"Répond aux questions ou tu connais la réponse"

"OK!!!!!"

Nouveau silence.

"Gaara?"

"Quoi?"

"C'est quoi la régle numéro 25 du code de ninja?"

"Trouve toute seule!"

"OK!!!!!!!"

Soupir à fendre lâme de la part de notre chère Hime. Elle se leva, Gaara releva la tête, Hime fit la tour de la chaise et se rassi.

"Tu fous quoi?"

"TCHT! Je réfléchi!"

"..."

"Gaara?"

"Quoi?"

"Le suiton, c'est bien les attaques avec de la flote?"

"... T'as pas bientôt fini de me poser de questions stupide?"

"Gaara?"

"QUOI!!!!!!"

"T'as une arreignée dans les cheveux"

"Je t'aie dis d'arrêter de me poser des ques... MERDE!" Dit-il en chassant l'incongrue.

_Une nuit plus tard_

Gaara se leva et s'approcha de Hime-chan qui regardait fixement son questionnaire. Il le pris et commança à le lire. Il constata que sur les 150 questions, elle avait répondu à 3 d'entre elles. Il tourna les pages et vit qu'il y avait des petits bonhommes pendus, des exercices de math, du japonnais... Il agita la main devant les yeux de Hime, mais il n'y eu pas de réaction de sa part...

"AMA!!!!!! TU T'ES ENDORMIE LES YEUX OUVERTS!!!!!!"

"Mh? t'as dis quelque chose?"

"RIEN! On va simplement abondonner ce test, car je pense que ton QI ne doit pas dépasser 2!!!"

"On va faire quoi alors?"

"Des exercices de genjutsu, taijutsu et ninjutsu!"

"Super! Sauf que je n'y connais rien! La seule chose que je sais faire c'est le taijutsu et et manier le katana."

"C'est pourquoi tu vas t'entraîner."

"Mais...mais...JE SUIS FATIGUEE!"

"Tant pis pour toi."

Hime marmonna entre ses dents des injures à faire rougir d'embarras des garçons, et le suivit vers la salle d'entraînement.

Le psectacle qui les attendait les surpris un peu.

Emi avait son sabre sur la nuque d'Itachi, sous sa merci.

Ce qu'elle fit après les étonna encore plus.

* * *

Le silence planait sur le village de Konoha. 

Il fut rapidement rompu de ses quelques minutes de silence par un hurlement strident.

"CONNAR! JE VAIS TE TRUCIDER!!! SCHIT JÄVEL!! JÄKLA SCHITUNGE!! DICK HEAD!! ASSHOLE!! FUCKING BASTARD!! KISAMA!! BAKAYARO!! TEMEEEEEE!!!!"

Et oui, Emi n'est pas une personne a réveiller tôt le matin.

"JE T'AI DIT QU'IL Y AVAIT ENTRAÎNEMENT À PARTIR DE 4h00!!" **((Nda: O.o 'tain, c'est tôt!))** hurla Itachi.

"Ah bon... je devais pas écouter alors!" réplica Emi rageusement.

"Viens, il est déja 5h00! Nous avons déjà perdu une heure d'entrainement à cause de tes _besoins_ de sommeil."

"Salaud de merde..." marmonna Emi.

"Et je te conseille d'apprendre un meilleur langage."

"Va te faire foutre, salopard à la con!"

* * *

Le silence pesant qui était dans les rues de Konoha faisait que Emi soit extremement mal à l'aise. Elle sursautait à chaque bruit, et quand un chat sauta d'une poubelle en faisant un bruit monstre, elle fit quelque chose qui agaça énormément Itachi. 

Elle hurla.

"AAAAAAAHHH..."

"..." Une veine énorme était apparue sur le front d'Itachi et il serra son poing.

"...AAAAHHH--Oh, ce n'était qu'un chat."

'Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer,...' furent les seules pensées d'Itachi.

"Bon, tu viens?? Tu traînes." continua Emi sur un ton dédaigneux.

'NE PAS CRAQUER, NE PAS CRAQUER!' hurla-t-il dans sa pauvre tête.

"Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça? Tu as une drôle de lumière dans tes yeux... Tu n'as pas des pensées perverses au moins?"

Et Itachi craqua.

"JE VAIS TE TUEEEEER!!!" cria-t-il, hors de lui.

"Eeeek!"

Et la course-poursuite commença.

* * *

Arrivés à la salle d'entraînement éssouflés, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur soufle. 

"Tu cours vite..." dit Itachi entre respirations sacadées.

"Toi aussi..." fut sa seule réponse.

Après s'être légerement reposé, Itachi se redressa et se plaça au milieu.

"Bien, maintenant changes-toi en habits d'entrainement et attaque-moi."

En effet, Emi était toujours dans son pyjama qui se constituait d'un T-shirt longues manches noir avec un petit ours en peluche blanc sale déchiré et ensanglanté dessus; et une paire de caleçon-short pour garçons noir aussi.

Pyjama très peu féminin.

Elle le regarda d'un air meutrier et se déplaça vers le mur d'en face qui supportait plein d'armes.

Elle était en pyjama, elle restait en pyjama.

Elle choisit rapidement un katana noir avec le manche gris foncé, quelques kunais et shurikens, des saïs **(( Imaginez les armes d'Elektra.))** et un aïkuchi **(( Mini-poignard))** qu'elle plaça dans son soutif de sport avant de se placer à quelques mètres d'Itachi.

Elle attaqua.

Courrant vers lui rapidement, elle dégaina son katana, saura sur lui pour recevoir un coup dans le ventre.

"Tu n'as pas une bonne garde. Reste concentrée et bats-toi!"

"Ta gueule! Toi qu me crie dessu ne m'aidera pas!"

"Alors défends toi!"

Emi sauta derrière Itachi à une vitesse halucinante. Il se retourna pour ne plus la voir.

Une lame froide sur son cou le fit s'arrêter.

"Alors?" dit Emi d'une voix chaude et sensuelle dans son oreille.

Itachi fit de tout son possible pour ne pas laisser sortir un gémissement de plaisir.

La lame s'enfonca lègerement et une petite goutte de sang coula.

Quelque chose de humide sur son cou lui coupa le souffle.

Emi lui léchait carrément la petite blessure.

Puis, aussi rapidement que cela commença, ça s'arrêta.

"Voilà. Ta torture pour m'avoir réveiller tôt!" dit fièrement Emi, sans se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle avait causé sur Itachi.

Il la regardait d'un air un peu fiévreux et remplis de désir.

"J'ai battu itachi, j'ai battu Itachi,..." fredonna Emi.

'Cette fille... est très bizarre mais elle est...spéciale...'

Un sourire gourmand et avare s'installa sur le visage d'Itachi.

'Elle sera à moi.'

"EMI-CHAAAN!!"

"HIME-CHAN! Ohayô gozaimasu! Genki desu ka??"

"Hai! Genki desu!" **(("Genki desu ka" est une autre manière de dire "daijobu desu ka", ce qui veut dire "comment vas-tu?" etc.))**

"C'est bien! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin?" demanda Emi.

"Un test écrit."

"Ah...et tu l'as réussi?"

Le grand sourire innocent de Hime lui fit comprendre que non.

"Bon! Allons manger! A cause de ce con, je n'ai même pas pû avaler une pomme!" dit Emi en designant Itachi du pouce.

"D'accord!"

Et la journée commença de bonne manière pour les **idiotes** et les _cons de service_.

Sauf que l'idée insoupsonnée d'Itachi jettait un froid sur la belle journée qui s'annonçait.

* * *

**moi**: HEY!! Alors? C'était bien?? J'ai ramé sur ce truc! Il est maintenant 0h44 du matin!

**N'OUBLIEZ PAS LES REVIEWS!!**

Et merci pour ceux que j'ai reçu!

**Au fait, les couples à voter sont:**

Néji/ Hina.

Sasu/ Naruto.

Les autres vous connaissez déjà.

ENCORE MERCI!!

N

A

R

U

T

O


	6. news

J'au mis un nouveau chapitre!!!!


	7. Ichiraku

Hmmm... Je n'ai pas encore tout les reviews dont j'ai besoin mais bon... j'en ai eu 15! Donc ça me va ...pour le moment :) Mais je viens de reprendre d'écrire là...

Aussi, je ne sais pas comment ce passera l'entraînement de Lucy (Nyu) et Tora, elles ne m'ont pas vraiment aidée! Ces... Tant pis, je le metterai dans un prochain chapitre! Comme flash-back...

Bon, voilà la suite!! Je suis gentille, hein... lol

J'ai décidé de faire un petit lexique pour une fois!

* * *

Chapitre 6: Ichiraku

* * *

Ichiraku était incroyablement vide. Enfin... plutôt qu'il était encore trop tôt pour manger des ramen!

Mais comme Naruto a la manie de manger des ramen 24h sur 24, Ichiraku était grand ouvert. Mais bon, Naruto n'était pas là...

" Regarde Jaqueline! On vend même des dango!" s'écria Emi.

" E-me-rau-de... ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME CA! Tu sais bien que je m'appelle Hime! Vas-y, répète après moi, H-I-M-E."

" H-I-M-E. Contente? Mou, et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom en entier!"

**(Nda: Les filles appellent Emi par son prénom en entier (Emeraude) seulement si elles sont fachées!)**

" Alors arrête avec tes surnoms stupide."

" Demo (mais) ..."

" Pas de mais! Maintenant, fais ta commande!" cria Hime.

" Hai (oui), H-i-m-e," puis elle se tourna vers Ayame et dit " des dangos s'iouplé! Avec..."

Gaara et Itachi se sentaient légerement en dehors... seulement un peu!! Juste...un peu... Ils soupirèrent, et firent leur commande aussi. (Ils sont accoudés au contoir, là.)

Emi chantonnait une chanson, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le chante haut et fort:

" _Accroche-toi petit, __écoute moi gamin_

_Je vais te raconter l'histoire de l'être humain_

_Au début y'avait rien, au début c'était bien_

_La nature avançait, y'avait pas de chemins_

_Puis l'homme a débarqué, avec ses gros souliers_

_Des coups de pied dans la gueule pour se faire respecter_

_Des routes à sens unique qu'il s'est mis à tracer_

_Les flèches dans la plaine ce sont multipliés_

_Et tous les éléments se sont vu maitrisés_

_En deux en trois mouvements l'histoire était pliée_

_C'est pas demain la veille qu'on fera marche arrière_

_On a même commencé à polluer les déserts..._

_Refrain:_

_Il faut que tu respire,_

_et ça c'est rien de le dire_

_Tu vas pas mourir de rire,_

_et c'est pas rien de le dire..._

**(Là, Hime se mit à chanter avec; en **_italique_** c'est Emi et en **souligné** c'est Hime ; les **_deux_** c'est ensemble )**

D'ici quelques années ont aura bouffé la feuille

Et tes petits-enfants, ils n'auront plus qu'un oeil

En plein milieu du front, ils te demanderons

'Pourquoi toi t'en a deux?', tu passeras pour un con

Ils te diront 'Comment t'as pu laisser faire ça?'

T'auras beau te défendre, leurs expliquer tout bas

'C'est pas ma faute à moi, c'est la faute aux anciens'

Mais y'aura plus personne pour te laver les mains

_Tu leurs racontera l'époque où tu pouvais_

_Manger des fruits dans l'herbe, allongé dans les prés_

_Y'avait des animaux partout dans la forêt_

_Au début du printemps les oiseaux revenaient..._

_Refrain:_

_Il faut que tu respire, _

_et ça c'est rien de le dire_

_Tu vas pas mourir de rire, _

_et c'est pas rien de le dire ;_

_Il faut que tu respire,_

_C'est demain que tout empire_

_Tu vas pas mourir de rire,_

_et c'est pas rien de le dire..._

_Le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'on est des esclaves_

_Quelque part assassins, ici bien incapable_

_De regarder les arbres sans se sentir couplable_

_A moitié défroqué, cent pour cent misérable_

Alors voilà petit l'histoire de l'être humain

C'est pas joli joli et j'connais pas la fin

T'es pas né dans un chou mais plutôt dans un trou

Qu'on remplis tout les jours comme une fosse à purin...

_Refrain :_

_Il faut que tu respire_

_et ça c'est rien de le dire_

_Tu vas pas mourir de rire_

_et ça c'est rien de le dire_

_Il faut que tu respire_

_C'est demain que tout empire_

_Tu vas pas mourir de rire_

_et ça c'est rien de le dire_

_Il faut que tu respires,_

_Il faut que tu respires..._

_Il faut que tu respires,_

_Il faut que tu respires..."_

Les deux filles se regardèrent et fondèrent en larmes.

" Waaaaaaaah!!!! Notre pauvre petite Teeeeerre!!" cria Hime.

" Waaaaaaah!!!" pleura Emi.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard appuyé. Une simple chanson leurs avait fait perdre toute raison! Et déjà qu'elles n'en avaient qu'un peu...

Et leur humeur changea d'un coup dès que leurs commandes arrivèrent:

20 dangos, une bouteille de sake, une portion de ramen au poulet pour Emi.

20 onigris aved du saumon, une bouteille de sake, une portion de ramen au miso pour Hime.

5 onigris, 1 dango et un verre de sake pour Itachi.

Des queues de lézard, de l'eau et un onigri pour Gaara. **( Nda: N'oublions pas qu'il habite dans le désert!) **

Les filles engoufrèrent en quelques secondes seulement tout leur repas ; restant les deux bouteilles.

**(Nda: Imaginez Luffy de One Piece et vous saurez comment elles mangent!)**

Les garçons avaient à peine pris une malheureuse petite bouchée ; maintenant ils regardaient avec de GRANDS yeux Hime et Emi.

Elles s'attaquaient déjà à leurs bouteilles, et avalèrent le tout de quelques grandes gorgées.

" Ah, ça fait du bien!" soupira Emi, occupée à se curer les dents.

" Ouais..." dit Hime.

Même pas soules!

Itachi et Gaara se regardèrent à nouveau, soupirèrent, et recommencèrent à manger.

" Z'avez pas encore fini?" demanda Emi.

" Non." dit Itachi.

" Ben grouillez vous alors!" s'écria Hime.

" Urusei (Ta gueule)" dit Gaara.

" Tch, Ahou! (idiot)" murmura Hime.

Les garçons finirent enfin et Ayame leurs tendit la note d'addition.

" Voilà, cela fera 5693 yen!" dit-elle toute joyeuse.

Silence.

Soupirs de la part de Gaara et Itachi.

Sourires de la part de Hime et Emi.

" Vous payez!" dirent-elles en même temps.

* * *

" Hmmm... Je me demande où sont Lucy et Tora?" questionna Hime.

" 'cune idée..." bailla Emi.

" Juste ici!" cria une voix derrière elles.

" Huh?"

Elle se retournèrent et virent Tora et Lucy.

" VOUS VOILA!" hurlèrent-elles.

" BONJOUR!" hurlèrent Lucy et Tora en retour.

"VOS GUEULES!" hurla un habitant à la fenêtre de sa chambre "ON ESSAILLE DE DORMIR ICI!"

En effet, il n'était que 6h du matin...

"Comment s'est passé l'entraînement?" demanda Emi.

Tora rougit et répondit :

" Très bien!"

Lucy fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix meurtrièrent:

" Je le vois et je le tue."

" C'est bien à savoir." dit Hime.

" Mouais, on visite Konoha?" questionna Tora.

" D'acc!"

* * *

C'est bon? Ca vous va? Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idées en ce moment...

La chanson c'est 'Respire' de Mickey 3D

Mettez des reviews siouplé!

N

A

R

U

T

O


	8. Pardon

Coucou tout le monde, c'est Yukiko qui vous parle!

Je voulais juste vous remercier pour l'énorme patience dont vous avez fait preuve jusque maintenant, mais je vais devoir vous décevoir en vous disant que j'arrête d'écrire les quelques fics sur ce compte (à part des exeption dont je vous parlerai plus tard).

J'ai totalement perdu l'envie d'écrire ces histoires où les couples sont hétéro. Maintenant, ma passion, c'est le yaoi.

Désolée de vous dire ça comme ça, mais c'est la vérité. Je vais commencer d'autre fics, mais plus les même (du tout).

Vraiment, vraiment désolée et avec mes plus grandes excuses,

Yukiko.

PS: Un grand, grand MERCI pour vous tous qui avez suivi mes fics et avez commenté avec gentillesse, merci.

_Fics que je garde:_

_- Deux dimensions? Pourquoi pas trois! (En grande reécriture pour le moment.)_

_- Thoughtful._

_- Darkness can be heaven (Egalement sous reécriture)._


End file.
